


Alluring Insanity

by Malevolance



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark, Drama & Romance, Insanity, Joonmyun is a bit crazy, Kai is the new doctor, M/M, Mental Institutions, Psychological Drama, Sehun is a mental patient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malevolance/pseuds/Malevolance
Summary: Sehun is a mysterious patient at a mental institute with no information or background on him, who is accused of the murder of John Hemmings, a staff member of the institute killed during his night round. The Institute's head master, Kim Joonmyun hires Kim Jongin, a talented young doctor who discovers that everything is not what it seems, and develops a special relationship with the strange boy.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**P R O L O G U E**

 

 

 

_“It’s time for the lock up. Please make sure your patients are in their respective quarters and make sure the doors and shackles are well fastened. I repeat, make sure the patients have no way to escape. That is your last assignment for the night. Over.”_

End of transmission.

The white coated staff listened to the message through their earphones, and each went to check their designated patients. One of the staff, John Hemmings, was glad the day was finally over. John was a young man of thirty-five years of age, with a charming face and auburn hair and he could not wait any longer to go home to his loving wife and newborn son. He headed to his patients’ rooms that were on the very end of the west wing of the institute. He never knew why, but John always dreaded going there. Maybe it is the fear that something may go wrong, and the fact that he was the only one in the west wing for his fellow staff members were in different parts of the institute. He quickly shooed that thought away. This was not the time to be afraid. He was in an institute for the mentally challenged as they like to call it. To put it simply, a place where they locked up psychopaths and deranged people, and attempted to cure them.

John checked on the patient in the room 4E first. His name was Arthur. Fifty years of age. Short gray hair and a round wrinkled face. No family name and no background. He came to the institute ten years ago and has been locked up since. Cannibal. John always felt strange around him, and he certainly felt that now as he fastened his chains. Arthur had that look on his face. Always. The look of a hunter looking at his pray, and John made sure neve to make eye contact with him and to leave as soon as possible. Which he did.

After locking up the room 4E, John crossed it from the list he was holding and went to the next assigned room, 5E.

The patient in 5E was a strange, calm, middle-aged woman. She never spoke a word, never looked up from the ground, and flinched whenever someone came near her. She had long black hair that was always draped over her face. Her name was Lily, which John thought peculiar because she did not look like someone with that lovely name. John never knew why she was admitted here. He only knows that she came about a year ago, and rumors tell that she has killed her husband and two children in their sleep, and claimed it was to protect them. As he was checking if everything was all right in the room, the strangest thing happened. Lily looked up and then set her eyes on him. It was the first time she had ever made eye contact with anyone. She moved her lips and whispered something that John did not quite catch, and then she dropped her eyes back on the ground.

John left 5E feeling oddly nervous as he walked towards his last assigned patient. What did Lily whisper? He wanted to know. However, there was no time to ponder about it. It was getting late and his wife might be waiting for him. He walked further down the hallway, to the last room and his last patient, the boy in 6E.

That is right. His last patient was a sixteen-year-old boy. John does not know how or why he is here, and neither does any of the other workers. There is nothing about him in the archives, be it the original admission documents or the digitalized ones. There was nothing but his name and the medications he is supposed to take. That is it. Everyone found it odd that there was no information about him, and no one has the courage to ask about him, for there was a rumor that a doctor was fired just because he dared to ask about it. Everyone kept silent since that incident.

John looked at the door label that read the room number and the name.

**“Room 6E,**

**Sehun.”**

John Hemmings entered the room. The boy was sitting on his bed, back to the wall and his knees brought up against his chest as he stared blankly at his feet. The boy was tied up by his hands and ankles. John tugged on them to make sure they were well fastened, and took a moment to look at the boy. He looked as if he could be John’s son. He was so young, and frail looking. His skin was pale, his hair jet black and the white hospital gown he was wearing seemed to swallow him up.

John sighed, feeling bad that someone so young was in a place like this and headed back to the door. Although, he never made it to the said door.

The last thing John remembered was that he was on the floor. He could feel blood on him, soaking his coat. He was in excruciating pain. He wanted to scream but his voice faltered. He wondered what happened, eyes blurry and unfocused. However, through his blurry eyes, he saw the boy smiling a wicked smile as he tilted his head in amusement. Then, at that very moment when John was feeling the life slip out of him, he remembered Lily’s words that he now understood.

She had said, _“He is coming.”_

John Hemmings was dead.

In the next few minutes, the other staff who noticed his tardiness went to check up on him. They looked at Room 4E through the glass window on the door, only to find Arthur smirking. Then, they looked into Room 5E, and Lily was laughing. The final room, 6E had its door still open. The staff walked in, and one of them screamed.

John Hemmings was dead. The floor was red blood and the boy was smiling.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**D E R A N G E D**

 

 

Kim Joonmyun was absolutely furious to say the least. One of his staff members had been brutally murdered, stabbed fifty seven times at that, and all of that happened right under his nose. To think that a patient could have done this was unimaginable. He made sure the security was top notch, the doors could only be opened from the outside, and only the staff members knew the codes. Each room had a different one. To top that, the patients were chained and their every moment was recorded. Joonmyun could not even fathom how a murder was even possible.

One thing he was sure of, the murderer must have been a patient. There was no reason for anyone else to kill John Hemmings. He was good at his job and he was friendly to his coworkers. The question now was, how did a patient manage to do this? How did the boy in 6E manage to do all of this?

To make matters worse, right before the attack, the CCTV camera in the room 6E malfunctioned for sixty seconds, so there was no way to find out how Sehun committed the murder. This was all very frustrating for Joonmyun. He paced around his office, biting his lips, thinking of all the dire consequences of the crime. Naturally, as the head master of the institute, he has the unwanted responsibility of taking care of everything while making sure the institute’s reputation stays untarnished.

Someone had been sent to inform the late John Hemmings’ wife of his death. She had taken it badly, as expected, but they managed to convince her not to involve the police in this case and promised her to take care of the funeral’s charges.

Joonmyun does not want the police involved in this. What if they find out something that ruins the entire establishment; and they will do nothing but investigate for months, and demand information on the patients which is strictly confidential. In fact, a great number of very powerful and influential families have indeed sent their mentally challenged sons, daughters or mothers to the institute. They pay a great deal amount of money to keep their identity a secret. Therefore, Joonmyun has no chance but to figure this out himself.

For now, the most important thing was to find a replacement for John Hemmings. The three patients cannot remain unsupervised for no longer. They were his most dangerous ones after all, especially the boy named Sehun. Joonmyun stopped pacing around his office and went to sit on his desk chair, opening his email to find a recent message containing all the fitting candidates he had asked for.

He scrolled down the curricula vitae in front of him. Ten candidates seemingly fit the post. However, Joonmyun was seeking someone with experience, talented and who knew how to act according to each patient’s needs. Joonmyun slouched back in his chair, unimpressed by most of the applications, when he caught sight of a name.

His interest peaked again, leaning forward and smiling as he realized he had found the right person. Someone who was able to deal with the three deranged patients in the E quarters. Joonmyun picked up his desk phone and dialed a number. When the secretary answered, he asked for Mr.  Mathew Barton, a renowned psychological doctor for whom the chosen candidate worked for.

“Mr. Mathew, I am very grateful for the list you sent me and I think I may have found someone adequate for the job.” Joonmyun said, leaning on the chair again.

_“I am quite happy to hear that Joonmyun. I am sure there is a lot of paperwork to be done but I will take care of that. Mind telling me the name of the candidate you chose?”_

“Kim Jongin, Mr. Mathew” Joonmyun answered while looking at the application on his laptop and the picture that came along with it.

There was a moment of silence on Mathew Barton’s side. Then a laugh. Joonmyun was intrigued.

_“You have made the right choice my friend. A very good one indeed”._

End of call.

Joonmyun put the phone back and sighed in relief.

Kim Jongin. According to his application form, he was fairly young. Twenty-six years of age. He is called a genius by his peers. Has studied profiling and worked with patients similar to Arthur and Lily, but never a strange case like Sehun’s. He seems like he going to be the one to unveil the mystery behind the strange boy in 6E.

Joonmyun switched his laptop to show the CCTV footage live recording the patient in room 6E. Joonmyun observed the boy with a smile, wondering how such a frail creature managed to kill someone. The head master was not in fact surprised at the act, but on the method of it. Stabbed fifty seven times, just like those the boy has killed before.

Just like then, no one was able to prove anything, and no one was able to get a word out of Sehun’s mouth.

“I hope that someday, I will figure out how you do it, little boy. I sure will” Joonmyun whispered as he rested his chin on his hands. Just as he said that, Sehun, who was sitting up on his bed, lifted his eyes to the camera and smiled.

Joonmyun smiled back.

“Let’s see how you all will do when the new doctor arrives. I have a feeling he will know what is going on in that strange mind of yours.”

Suddenly, the camera showing the room 6E has gone black. The smile on Joonmyun’s face faded. After sixty seconds, the camera was functioning again. Joonmyun looked at the room and everything was normal.

That was until he saw Sehun standing up looking at the closed door.

There was a frantic knock on the door. Joonmyun was jolted out of his thoughts as a staff member came rushing in, panic showing in his face. Joonmyun stood up when he heard the words.

_“Master! Arthur has escaped from his room and is holding a female doctor hostage!”_

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _Preview for the next Chapter :_
> 
>  
> 
> _Everyone was silent._
> 
> _The hostage was crying._
> 
> _Sehun and Lily could be heard laughing from their rooms._
> 
> _Kim Jongin smirked as he witnessed the act unfold. "_
> 
> _"This is going to be interesting"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the second chapter!  
> I hope you liked this and please leave me a comment.  
> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
